Reluctant Passion
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: It is said when the soul feels timid towards another,their may be a valid reason for its choosing against gaining the closeness it once had toward the other,in another life,upon a chance meeting in this one,carrying the scars,feelings Unbeknownst why who?
1. Chapter 1

Reluctant Passion

-Chapter One-

~ Remembrance ~

' It is said when the soul feels timid towards another, their may be a valid reason for its choosing against gaining the closeness it once had toward it in another life upon a chance meeting in another, for the scars it still bears in consequence of it , even though neither have any recollection of it .. Still the soul carries the emotions that were at one time tied to them , ever since they parted from each others side, within the last time , they met..'

~The Feudal Era~

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha , and Kagome, traveled alongside Kirara towards the last fragment of the shikon jewel , and along with it was the inevitable meeting with the vile hanyou, their enemy Naraku.. It had been several days since any other sights of demons were encountered , and this was no doubt putting strain on all of them as to the possible reasons why, but deep down they knew, it was their enemy being the cause. This piece of information placed all of them on edge slightly , knowing that the day they waited for would soon come to pass, and although it was one desired , but it also brought fear they may not survive with or without completing the task they came for.

All was fairly quiet between them , not much to be said after the night before, as after the discovery was made once a large piece of the jewel was obtained over the past , even though now it was in Naraku's hands , curteously from Kikyo , and now with only needing one left they knew where it may be Naraku was sure to follow. Now that their path had been set along the way soon joined them with Kouga's clan ,and Inuyasha's brother Sesshomeru. Once Kagome's keen senses picked up the trail of where the last one hid , the group set of towards the ever growing darkness ebbing off the tainted larger part reaching out for the final pure shard , and Naraku's evil presence almost overpowering it all.

Once they had made it within the spot curiously within Inuyasha's forest , and even more so with a little forced assistance from the hanyou in the group for the assurance of Kagome's safety , as Naraku had her now within his possesion, as well as threntening her life unless Inuyasha retrieved the shard within the well's abyss. The hanyou spared no time in leaping in , ignoring the gasps of the others, until the shard and himself was back on the other side to find the cause. Although it was too late because the same tenticle that plunged through Kagome's flesh had quickly snagged the shard from the hanyous grasp on the way back to its master Naraku.

Kagome lay their collasped on the ground with her eyes fading with the life carried by her soul in this life , while the others declared war upon their enemy , and Kirara with Shippo's help dragged Kagome's body to safety. Over time through Kagome's eyes everything began to blurr as the memories held within this life began to play itself out through the glimmer of dying speckled lights started to dim within the corners of her eyes. No longer was she seeing what was occuring in the present , but the vivid pictures of the past , and the ones specifically involving them , her family , with the loves of the feudal era. Some were happy , others brought pain, but one lingered within her mind for the longest time , and in the end was her friend , only closest confort as she past on.

~For Kagome could now let herself go without any regrets , even if Inuyasha didn't , at least that she died knowing that Kagome did in fact love the hanyou , very much..~

It was the one night , which they thought would be their last , and one they chose to speak what needed to be said unless none of them came out of this alive..

_~A Night Of Letting Go~_

_"Inu.. Yasha ?"_

_" Ye.. Yes Kagome? Is something wrong..?"_

_" Nothing's wrong Inu Yasha .. I just .. I mean I wanted ..No I need to tell you something before the time may pass where I may not be able to , Iwe may not live through this.."_

_"Kagome , don't say that ! You will be alive and well after this I promise you over my dead body I will let you die .. " Inuyasha spat loudly without knowing particularly why this affected him so , as the pain in his chest sprung forth painfully spuring inside him before Kagome interupted , and bringing his attention back to the girl in front of him_

_" Wait , please ! Just hear me out , none of us know what this end of things may bring , and because of this let me just say it regardless so I won't have to later.. You don't owe me anything , Inuyasha, but I do need to say this one thing , and then I will leave you alone..."Kagome cried_

_" Whatever! Keh.. Well spit it out then already wench!"_

_" I need you to know that even though you may not share my feelings but .. I love you , I always had , and in the end I only want your happiness Inuyasha.. I do hope once this is over that I will able to see that you get it! That's all .. Goodnight Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered loudly knowing that the hanyou would hear but wanted to make sure it stayed just where it belonged with them , because she knew hid heart belonged with someone else.._

_Kikyo._

_ Though what she didn't hear or see because her eyes where now facing the ground through it all and only looked quickly at him afterwards before saying farewell, missed the opportunity of his hilarious reaction to her confession.. His mouth kept moving like it was a fly trap looking for its next ,meal , but he was only trying to speak .Say one word to her as she turned and walked away , almost in fear to his response to what she said . Once she was only a blurr in the dark , his gaping expression relaxed a little that he was able to finally say one word, and it was that of the girl's name.._

_"Kagome..."_

_ Once the hanyou followed her path to where the others were before loosing his nerve to say what he needed to as well to her , and the others in the group , Inuyasha was disapointed to find that both ,Kagome joining with Sango left to go to the nearby springs._

~ On The Outside ~

The battle raged on in great explosions searing with enormous power , but so was the casualties once the final stand was also great. Sesshomeru, Inuyasha , Kouga , and Kikyo were the last of the survivors opposing the enemy , leaving the others dead or bleeding to death on the cold , harsh grounds. Scattered remains of their comrades bodies to where you couldn't see where the ground ever started and where the courspe's began , because within sight, there was no ground only a vast sea of bodies.

Kikyo, now with the Shikon Jewel clasped within her fingers, thrown from one of Naraku's severed body parts before he could retrieve it, began the task of purifing it, while the others still fought to destroy the bastard. A piecing scream came from the spot that Naraku stood, and as Kagome was now at the ground at his feet , with her arms wrapping around him , a barrier also formed around them as well, while Shippo , and Kirara worriedly watched , wondering if their decision to help her was the right one..

The light filled the area , almost blindingly, as Naraku fough against it's captor , because it's purity emersing him , was also eating him alive, and whole. Suddenly a burst of light shot from it , then disappearing quickly as it came , only leaving the dust carried by the gentle winds as though it was merely falling leaves in the fall, but with some fragments of colored specks of green white and blue within it, they knew amongst it also brought the remains of Kagome , and Naraku. Inuyasha stood there in shock and denial as he continued watching things play out , as though it was just a dream , a nightmare he could't presently wake from.

It was until , unbeknownst to him, himself , Inuyasha's eyes final settled on one of the chosen hues his once hanyou eyes flickered between , and instead of landing on which was a tell tale of the hanyou they loved decided on the much sinister intent of the bloody crimson, and was glaring intently on the others still standing , watching him. Soon as the bloodlust took over in the creature's grief , complete , and utter madness took over in its wake , making everyone appear as a threat. With one swipe , and a quick leap struck down the priestess Kikyo , with no possible way to bring her back , since he tore the soul collectors with those same claws until the no longer existed in any form. The same fate was bestowed on Kouga quartered , and thrown into carelessly thrown sections as the demon within , and assuming control at the moment grew ever more excited over the amounts of blood caking into his fingertips, down the flesh of his..

Thrilled with maniacal glee , as his craving for blood only heightened , and turned towards his brother Sesshomaru, only to him it wasn't him ,or else his joy would be doubled, actually to him was just another demon like Naraku, and who in the end was also at fault for his loss of his lifemate, Kagome. Though once Inuyasha 's body felt the tremors from something piercing deeply within his chest, and his eyes began to fade to his normal amber, the hanyou discovered in fact the demon had missed in predicting the ations of his brother, and his sorrows were once again returned to him , as he gasped..

" A ri ga to u ... Otouto , Onegai" ( Thankyou.. Brother, Sorry..)Inuyasha gasped as his brother , Sesshomeru nodded and laid him to the ground..

" Ja'ne chiisai Otouto" ( Farewell Little Brother) Sesshomeru spoken softly before walking away

Inuyasha through knowingly couldn't move his body but searched with his eyes until his sight fell on lingering green shred of cloth currently being tossed overhead by the light wind's breeze . Looking at it slightly , making his voice be known , to say the words , he longed to find to speak to her for so long , and now it was too late , at least until he'd find her again..

" Onegai Kagome , Aishiteru ..Watashi wa mōichido, mōichido anata o mitsukeru koto o o yakusoku shimasu" ( Sorry Kagome, I love you.. I promise you to find you again once more)

~ Same Soul , Different Path's ,Meet Once More~

Shaken awake from sleep , hearing those same words that haunted her for quite some time , and not that those words were anything but devoting in the love spoken within them, but for some reason it also brought on fear for the now 27 year old woman.

" Onegai Kagome , Aishiteru ..Watashi wa mōichido, mōichido anata o mitsukeru koto o o yakusoku shimasu" Chanted softly within her mind repeatively like a mantra

Never had she found out whom this Kagome was , or even if if was purely for the sake of her imagination within her dream that it suddenly made up this so called girl , but something told her it wasn't that easy, as nothing in her life was. Sure she was a good student, got good grades , and for the most part hung around with her small pack of friends , had a good job, but that was just it she shied away from getting to close to anyone . The only ones that she allowed were those that were forcefully introduced as children by their parents, and that was it, anyone else was shut out.

Finally giving up on being able to go to sleep , seeing it was about time to start her day , rose from her bed , and then gathering her things , heading towards the shower. Afterwards fetching a quick cup of coffee to take with her, and a muffin to eat on the way, the woman headed towards the subway. Once on , finding no where to sit she stood , and awaited for the already tediously painful trip to work to finally end. Though today her day was only started to begin, as she came to noticed the subway train suddenly was forced to stop in a screaming hault . Thrown back aways with her coffee now abandoned , spilled on everywhere it reached , being tossed as well, and finding herself now on the floor on top of another , a male to be exact..

Once his voice spoken over the chaos , when he assisted to right them upon their feet , and their eyes met , something passed between them as soon as the moment came.

" Ah Um , Let me help you .. Are you alright?" the voice softly spoken brought back words spoken a long time ago , lasting for a lifetime :

" Onegai Kagome , Aishiteru ..Watashi wa mōichido, mōichido anata o mitsukeru koto o o yakusoku shimasu"

" Oh , you didn't have too but thankyou..I am fine.. I must be going now .. "the woman frantically said while hurrying to the front as the subway car began once again to move

Watching her walk away , gave way something within his mind , flickering , teasing , as to what the brief meeting with the wench was about , and why did he feel strong foreign feelings for the stranger he hardly knew , as though he knew her for a time, even loved her, but he knew it was impossible . Though it was something he couldn't readily ignore either so the man decided to do the only thing he could think of , get close to her , and if nothing else fails follow her around until anything clicked as to who she was.

The woman looked back to find the man still peering at her in a unknowingly familar scowl , as though from her the man sought something just by looking throught her eyes, it was something she didn't quite like. Hopefully at the next stop she could just leave , and go away , never see that gaze upon her again, for it scared her as it might , could mean , but unfortunately it wan't what the male looking at her had in mind...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Reluctant Passion

~ Chapter Two~

Nagging Triggers

" Excuse me ..Hello there miss ? " The over curious male questioned as he ran to catch up with the woman whom had only just exited at the next stop.

"Uhh.. Yes ..?"

" I was wondering if I could maybe escort you to get your leg looked at , that is a nasty burn , and ya might wanna get it checked before it becomes infected..

"Thankyou very much Sir , but I will fine , I have some herbs I can use at home for it ..."

" Can I walk you home then ?"

" I'll be alright , but thankyou.. It's only a burn right , nothing that my first aid kit won't fix.."

"I guess so , but I would feel much better if I knew you got home alright .. So if not for you , but my sanity , would ya let me walk you home..?"

" Suit yourself , but I will assure you that I will be fine .."

" So what do I call you ?"

" Whatever you like .. I don't care though I've heard the name Bitch before .."

" Why would you want to be called that .. I don't think your a bitch.."

" I was only stating what I heard , lone wench is quite popular too..."

" Why would they call you that ?" The male questioned breathlessly as he felt as though his chest was suddenly removed from the air it seeked when that name was mentioned , but didn't know why

" I guess maybe it because I stick to myself, a very small circle of friends , work , and home that's it .. Anything else I push away , because I don't like what I feel when I am around it , like the feeling when I get when I am with you"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when I first saw you I was trying to avoid you because I didn't like the feelings I got when I looked at you, nothing wrong with you I'am sure , so don't take offense , but I tend to trust my gut feelings on things. "

"Okay ,then explain , like what feelings do I cause ?"

"Pain, rejection , and fear .. anything else ya want to know!"

"Ya , I wanna know why your so damn difficult .. I never did anything bad to you especially cause we just met , and giving me your name won't be so bad , will it ?"

" Fine ! Its Kaggie .. Kaggie Marie .. Ya happy .."

"Yes .. What is Kaggie short for anyway .."

" Kagome .. I was name after a ancestor on my fathers side , an aunt who had either died at a young age speculately or was said that she was buried within an old well , one that used to hold magic.."

Though while trying to ignore the tremors flowing through the male at the time , once the girl had said her name, and trying to listen to what she said had began a throbbing headache , when he tried to think of where he had heard that name before. It was then the girl walking next to him had paused looking at him with an expression he felt he should know all to well..

" Is something wrong ?"

"No not at all .. "

"You know you don't really have to walk me home , but thankyou anyway .."

" Your welcome ..So you think there was any truth to you know the girl you were named after .. "

"Nah .. I think it was made up just to make her life interesting she probally gotten small pox , and died young , easy as that ..So what did you say your name was ..?"

"I didn't actually but you can call Sha .. It's nice to meet you .."the male said but for some reason he feared saying her name , as though something bad would happen if he did.

"You too .. Well this is me .. Thankyou for walking me home , and maybe we will see each other again.." Kaggie stated hesitantly seriously hoping she wouldn't for the foul emotions now emerging , as though they were telling her to stay away..

" You sure you don't wan't me to walk you to your door? "

"Nope , I'am good ... Thanks Sha .. Bye"

Walking briskly only to get away from sight , as to hide around the corner , and watched as he slowly started walking away, before she continued towards her place a few blockls down.. Although what she didn't know that the male she had only left five minutes before had followed her , picking up her scent, and discovered that she had lied ...

' What is it about this girl , that I feel as though I should be protecting her from something , but what ?'

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Relectant Passion

~ Chapter Three ~

Coming To Terms

By Inuyashas Youkai

Sha was somehow intrigued with the woman that he meet earlier , and was now restless , could'nt find it within himself to get to sleep . So the male gave up and went to his computer to do a little research regarding the girl's name , as to the association with relations to those owning a magical well of some kind. Going back quite a few years Sha had in fact come across a article about a Kagome whom lived at a shrine , Higarashi Shrine , and had disappeared without a trace some years following her fifteenth birthday ..No leads were ever found , nor evidence of a body was ever discovered , and so the case was closed , being unsolved.

The Kagome in the paper was actually 17 almost 18 when she disappeared , but their were some speculations of how she died, seeing as how it was speculative seeing as no proof had shown otherwise. The school where she once attended stated that as she gotten older the girl was sick , and many times the surviving family had explained her absence as the recurring effects of such unknown were some uproar sometime throughout the case regarding the girl's grandfather , who senility had him often speak of magical well's, demons, and the famous legend The shikon Jewel. As it was spoken by the elder Higarashi , that Kagome had once traveled there in search of the famous artifact , but no proof of that was ever proven , either..

Investigation showed that the grandfather had went as far as having the well dug up to find the girl that had been missing for some time , upon finding nothing to prove his allegations the elder Higarashi was then taken , and admitted to Tokyo's Mental Hospital for treatment , which is regularly visited by Souta's immediate family until a unfortunate incident occurred much later involving one of his children , but he himself presently still sees the old coot. The Mother had soon passed on about two years after the girl went missing , never knowing what had occurred with her daughter Kagome. Therefore, after the much unwanted attention from the media the shrine had closed it's doors , six months after the girl had disappeared , and finding no evidence to her whereabouts.

It had became known to the local reports later that the incident involving the elder Higarashi and a little girl , at the time Souta's first child , thus bearing some rather disturbing accounts when the two made first contact. Although not much was printed outside of it , with the exception of the elder upon first sight flipping out over , claiming what he thought was his missing granddaughter coming back to take him home . Oddly enough still the young child seemed quite agitated , but that wasn't what was strange , it was the reaction to the elders rant that had the staff talking before sufficient control prevented it being from releasing the little it had to the public , but what had happened was later refuted as a story of make believe .

The claims were that the little girl released a piercing scream , almost if she was in pain for a second , then with a whispered mutter of ' not yet' , soon returning to herself as though nothing had happened in the first place.

Although the shrine still stands today , as it is maintained by the remaining relative from the original investigations . The youngest boy Souta Higarashi , now runs the facility , though only as a private family residence , and stated no plans of reopening the once accursed shrine to the general public. Although many , who once visited the shrine often feel that its closing was a unfortunate loss to the general public , offering a look within the past as it holds most of what the original build consisted of when it was first erected , unlike other neighborhood shrine's, but now the only way access into the gates is either through personal invitation , or a accepted request to visit the graves if your one familiar with the souls who have passed on.

In honor of the missing Higarashi teenage girl , her brother Souta had a burial stone erected, as said in later publications to remember the sister that he lost so long ago it seemed , near the spot once holding the massive tree that Kagome loved to spend her time around because of the felt connection to her known unrequited love in the past . Also it was comforting to know that even they didn't know what had happened , the reminder that maybe when his mother passed with her resting place now next to his sister's , at least that they were together in some way even if they weren't in life along with on the other side was another empty grave with a stone marking bearing a etching of his childhood hero , Inuyasha. Souta wanted to believe , as told in interviews that he had hoped that his sister Kagome only went with the male she loved , but as far as he knew the last he saw of her that his childhood hero had still loved another. Near the spot where the supposed magical well was placed a flower bed surrounding a decorative water well with Lilly pads floating within where one could throw in their offering , making a wish.

Looking up only the shrine itself led to other article's revolving around the oldest of Souta Higarashi's children , a girl , as she was removed from the home placed within the shrine , and placed in alternate housing because of documented accounts of mass hysteria , because of what was reported seen from the girl's eyes, within that house ,but nothing as to what was written was ever observed ..The girl's name was omitted from our investigation to keep privacy intact , as the family wishes for the matter other than details to remain private . Although the girl in question was fifteen when she was removed ..

During which time during the treatment of young Higarashi , there was a leak into the media regarding a nurse recently released from the child's care after a incident , the events leading up to the altercation with said caregiver were unfounded , as she was the only one whom witnessed such accounts .After release from employment at the facility the unnamed nurse claimed the girl had attempted to attack the nurse with reported ' spiritual powers' or so she claimed. Though reports were soon seen as retaliation against the facility for discharge from employment .

At some time later there was one that told of the girl's attempted suicide , years later, and luckily staff was able to stabilize her , but it was deemed until such time proven different , the girl ended up being transferred to another full time facility for allegations accusing the said girl to be over medicated , and afterwards when she was discharged the doctor in charge of her care was as well . Although unknown stipulations required the girl to remain in the hospital's custody until stability was reached ,or reaching the age of maturity where it showed that the girl was able to function within the outside world .

Sighing two hours later , Sha found himself feeling rather odd while reading the documentations during his binge , it wasn't like he felt he knew the strange family living on the shrine , but somehow felt that he should, or at least remember knowing them at some point , as what was being stated from the earlier accounts of the Higarashi Shrine held some , familiarity sort of speak. Though not knowing why this would be , shaking his head in disbelief. Then another thought occurred to him , and it made him wonder if the girl he just only met was a possibility, because it was her as well he felt the same towards , even if he didn't know the reasons for it for Sha felt drawn to both somehow .

'Could it be that Kaggie , his new friend from earlier could actually be the one spoken of ,surrounding the coverage of the odd shrine?' Sha mused as he read, frustratedly sighing when the answers never came.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Reluctant Passion

~ Chapter Four ~

Kaggie's Reluctance

By Inuyashas Youkai

The sun rose into the sky , waking up in her bed inside her one bedroom apartment , stretching out her limbs , Kaggie felt thankful that her father was able to come to pick her up to take her home without having to step onto the shrine she stood in front of while hiding from the odd male from yesterday. Upon standing on her own two feet , once her brain could be made to make her body move from the warmth that her previous cocoon provided, then went about to get ready for the day when her phone rang. Looking down at her cell , Kaggie flinched suddenly seeing as the call came from the shrine itself , before strengthening her resolve , and answering , trying to ignore anything besides that of her dad's voice.

"Moshi Moshi .."

As soon as her ear was placed to the receiver sounds of piercing screams, pained roars , filtered within a hollowed humming sound , and hushed uncomprehending whispers.

"Hey , Hows my girl today !" Kaggie's dad, Souta greeted.

"Where Are You ,Kagome?" another young voice whispered .

"Good good , just getting ready . I woke up just before you called. " Kaggie answered faintly , while every muscle in her body clenched , and her face contorted to one of fear , and pain.

"Ahhh.. So where to today ...?"

"Kukukuku , I told you ,your attempts were in vain. No matter in the end , even if I die , I 'd still win. " A completely different whisper spat overtaking the other pained one.

"Not much the usual : work work , and more work "

"Mommy , No!" A shrill scream filtered in to join her response.

"You work to much , Kaggie . You need to settle down before you get like your old dad "Souta responded, jokingly.

"Kagome I'am sorry, I -" Another faintly breathed fading away at the end.

"Hey look dad I gotta go and-" Kaggie returned quickly , not wanting to continue to hear anymore , but suggested instead once her dad interrupted.

" Its okay .. I understand.."

"Well why don't you meet me at our coffee shop in a bit at the corner?" Kaggie suggested hurriedly before anything else but her father was heard.

"Okay , I will be there in -"Souta answered before a returning dial tone had been soon heard after his acceptance to her offer.

It wasn't that Kaggie didn't want to spend more time with her father , it was because of his work at the shrine took a lot of his shrine ,and since she was a child hasn't been back there, trying to limit the contact with the horrors the mere contact told every time she had. Although without saying the full truth as to why , or for the reasons that if her father called from there , Kaggie would always make it incredibly short otherwise not saying a word because of what it may cause if what she knew was known . Besides the few she had grown close to from the moment they met , not many knew as to what was happening , not even her father to protect him because it was bad enough after her dads mom died, his sister passing without a trace, then grandpa being locked up ,and the hell that followed once she was removed as a child to cause his very shrine to close, that she wasn't willing to bring anymore to the stack of things , Kaggie knew burdened her father.

Once ready , Kaggie walked out the door dressed in a nice pair of jeans, and white silk button-up, bundled in in a red dress coat , with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Walking towards the corner , turning left up the street , next to the bus stop that she took everyday was a coffee shop , but as she came near to where she saw the place where her father's car was parked out in front , a voice from behind greeted.

" Why hello there Kaggie , a nice morning to be out and about , wouldn't you say ..?" A male's voice greeted quietly from behind and seeming made rushed , as though it wasn't the way he would've said his greeting otherwise.

Turning slowly , as her back began to tighten , and coming to see the person , she'd least wanted to see , especially now for the man standing now in front of her was Sha . The man dressed in a nice black suit with white button up , and silk red tie , black mane pulled back in a low ponytail , topped off with strangely with a pair of closed toe sandals , holding his briefcase with a sack containing another pair of shoes of some sort .

"Hello Sha , funny to see you here . You wouldn't be following me would you..?"Kaggie questioned uncomfortably.

"No , actually as fun as that would be, I am meeting someone here , you?" Sha teased.

"No, as I told you , your presence would much rather be avoided , no offense. I am meeting my father here before heading off to work." Kaggie told then tried to walk past before a gentle hand grabbed hers pulling her back to his side.

"May as well walk together then , since we are going to the same place .."

Upon the moment their hands touch , both felt a faint shock rippling down their spine's , before Kaggie pulled back suddenly ending their contact, and in result either two couldn't find the words to express what happened , as they continued to walk side by side to meet the one's waiting for them. When trying to open the door for Kaggie , Sha was ignored when she pushed him through ahead of her with her following after, ignoring the effects that their contact elicited.

"Damn , why is it that you must feel like you have to be a bitch , I was only being nice and opening the door for you ..?"

"At least you know why it is why people feel that way to call me it , and why must I say nice get up . Do you always wear flip flops when you go dressing up ?"Kaggie teased.

"Actually no , I hate walking in shoes to tell you the truth , and yes you may have warned me , but I didn't think you literally pushed people away .. What in the hell did someone do that made a seemingly nice wench to be so cold ..?"Sha asked slightly confused , as he was angry , in regarding to how afraid she seemed in knowing him, because it was almost how it was with him in regards to her , just he was fighting it to discover why it was so ..

"You won't understand .. There's me , so I guess I would say goodbye but since you have a knack in always making your presence needed ,then possibly it's not a possibility. "

"Nope-" Sha tried to tease her again letting her know the act wasn't going to work on him other than only to continue annoying if he had to until he found out just what was it about her that made him feel the way he did, then it was interrupted by a voice .

It was almost like a feeling to be cautious enough to stay away , but at the same time protect her , love her, but how could he do that when he barely knew the bitch?

"Kaggie ! I am glad you came , and it seems you have already met Sha . The one I was going to tell you about on the phone before the phone cut out or something .."

'Will somebody just kill me now?' Kaggie thought as she followed her father , not missing the cocky smirk from the male following close behind her .

"It seems that it is more impossible than you think Kaggie .. So it isn't just any certain person that your wrath is placed huh? Did you hang up on your father once you heard my name , or was it that it just cut like he said.." Sha teased.

"Actually , Sha . I wasn't able to mention it before our connection got cut .."

"Oh , my apologies then . Then us meeting again so soon must be a surprise for you then Kaggie?" Sha taunted further.

"More like a reoccurring nightmare!" Kaggie responded, not missing her fathers look of concern , and ignoring the other male's outward chuckle.

All three of them sat down together at the table containing a booth , with her father , and herself on one side , and Sha on the other . The waitress then brought their coffee's , and took their orders, before anyone was given the chance to speak . Although it was Kaggie who had eventually broke the silence .

"So , dear dad will you please tell me what in the world is going on here , and why we need to include others in our quality time. "

"Sure, I thought since we don't have a lot of time together because of certain issues that I could include you on a decision in regards to the shrine .."

"You know that I don't particularly care for the place , why do you care whether or not I would like to see the place burn down in flames "

"Not funny , Kaggie. Anyway , Sha here has a particular interest in help contributing to revitalizing it to it's original state . You know making repairs , and stuff like that .."

"Looks like my plans for it goes up in smoke !"

"Excuse me , I don't mean to pry but why is it that you hate it so , to want to see it destroyed?"

"That , I believe is none of your business, Sha !" Kaggie sneered.

"If it has to do to whatever's wrong with what I am wanting to place money in than yes it is.."

"Father, while it's been nice seeing you as always ,I really must be going .. So I'll be seeing you ?"

"Kaggie, you really don't have to go do you ?We can speak of something else if you like ?"

"No , its quite alright . I gotta meet with Sango soon anyway . Goodbye father, bye Sha.." Kaggie then soon walked out the front door , as confirmed by the missing place at the table, and the visible shiver seen taking over upon Sha , as she said another name while she left..

It was then Souta started speaking to the male across from him , referring to the situation between the Shrine , and his daughter.

"I assure you that there is nothing wrong with the shrine itself , just where it includes my daughter , sadly . The last time she's been to the place , hasn't been since she was very small, and has refused to return to it afterwards, or have anything to do with it . "

"But why ?"

"I am sure you've read the papers about what was said about my daughter , and well Kaggie was the one they spoke about , but what was printed was only a very little of the whole situation back then , because I wanted to protect her . Although it seems that the past always comes back to haunt , thus repeating itself. "Souta mentioned sadly , although the last part was meant only for himself , but accidentally said aloud.

"What do you mean , repeat itself , and what does it have to do with the shrine, or for that matter in regards to what it holds for your daughter; wanting it to burn in the pits of hell , for all she's concerned..."

"In order for you to understand that , you have to go back to where it all began , starting with my sister Kagome.." Souta said in between chuckles for Sha's accidental pun , for that was what held for his childhood hero if that was what in the end was still chosen, as it was Sha presently looking at him strangely for the not so understood , but obvious joke. At least to Souta ,in regards to the one who unknowingly to both of them , was standing right in front of him .

Or, Something quite relative to it , so close that if those known it would be slightly disturbing in the holds that were already crumbling away.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Reluctant Passion

~ Chapter Five~

With Understanding What Was, Gaining Knowledge Comes

Responsibility In The Way The Hidden Memories Go, And Forced In The Direction To Where They May Lead

By Inuyashas Youkai

_Last Time_

_"What do you mean , repeat itself , and what does it have to do with the shrine, or for that matter in regards to what it holds for your daughter; wanting it to burn in the pits of hell , for all she's concerned..."_

_"In order for you to understand that , you have to go back to where it all began , starting with my sister Kagome.." Souta said in between chuckles for Sha's accidental pun , for that was what held for his childhood hero if that was what in the end was still chosen, as it was Sha presently looking at him strangely for the not so understood , but obvious joke. At least to Souta ,in regards to the one who unknowingly to both of them , was standing right in front of him . _

_Or, Something quite relative to it , so close that if those known it would be slightly disturbing in the holds that were already crumbling away. _

Shaking his head in the negative, Souta then apologized before briefly explaining that where they were wasn't the exact place to discuss the matter further , and if he still wanted to pursue the answers to his question then Sha was to come by to the Shrine later this evening around dinnertime , to join his family for dinner , and then off to his office ,a room which is what used to be his departed sisters bedroom next to his old one that his other children use , as a playroom. Standing from the table , both Souta , and Sha shook hands then leaving towards the exit , going about their own separate directions once outside.

Thus ,brings us to Sha presently only just coming home to a small child sitting out in front waiting for the child wasn't alone for it had one love crazed , oddly deformed cat with two tails , and almost looking as though it was smiling creepily at him like a Cheshire cat, while the boy seemed to look hopeful.

"Uh hello kid , can I help you , you seem lost?" Sha asked uncertain , while trying to dislodge a rather large form of the once smaller crazed looking feline , now traded for a big one rubbing against his leg. "

"Hey Ki , come on leave the guy alone ! Sorry it doesn't get around many people , but I never seen her act like that , she must like you ..About that I was hoping you could , as I have been told that you may be able to help me find my mother?"

"Huh ? Um look kid , I don't know what it is that I can do for ya runt , but I'll give it my best shot ..What's your name , where do you live ?"

"Hmmph! If I knew that then I wouldn't well , I wouldn't bother you , but the truth is that I don't remember , and it's funny you kinda sound just like him just now , only different . You were more angry then .."

"Why don't you come inside , and well talk more. Have we met, because I think I would've remembered you and your creepy cat, but you seem familiar though I don't recall anything else.. Wait who did you say I just reminded you of?"

"Well I feel that you were like my father just now , like my mom who kinda adopted me sorta, but you were more like my mother's guardian than a spouse to my mom because you didn't seem to like my mom in the way she did , or at least what we thought anyways .." The red head runt slowly stumbled after the male speaking as he led him into his large house.

"Do you know what's your mother's name , and why did I remind you of your father just then ? I don't have any kids, and wouldn't know the first thing to having them although I haven't have anything against them ,just haven't met the right one ya know?"

"I wish I knew , and like I said I wouldn't have came , but I had this feeling , and it led me here to you because it said that it would lead to where I need to be to find my mother..My father figure used to call me runt .."

"Okay , twilight zone here I come! Damn it , ever since I met that silly wench things have gotten to be nothing but trouble ..Would you know it if you saw her again ? How long as it been since you seen her last?"

Chuckling , the kid answered, that's what papa always bitched about momma , well that, and she was always leaving him to go home , getting his ass pounded repeatedly into the ground ! Haha! Though seriously , its been awhile , but I gotta find her because she needs me , just like I need her , and she's in serious danger if she isn't protected. "

"Well kid .. I like you , even if your cat is creepy , so until we find her than you can stay here , but later you have to come with me to see a friend of mine maybe he can help find your mom.. Okay?"

"I wish you could've met my mom back then , she would've been better off with you , like this .. I mean if you were him instead of the one who left her alone to die .."

"I thought you said that you were looking for her , how can you look for a dead girl ?" Sha said frustratedly ..

" Yes that's true but she would've died if it wasn't for me ,all of us would have.."The kid amended then said before he had a chance to ask what the boy already knew what was on his mind.

"But before you ask how I did it , don't bother cause I don't remember when I am with mommy again I'll will know again I just know it!"

"Okay , whatever .. Are you hungry or anything .. I know it might not be much but I got some ramen in the fridge ?"

"Wow, are you sure you weren't a arrogantly confused Inu Hanyou in your past life?"

"Well, I don't know about confused or arrogant though I am sure I have worn that a time or two , but ...I don't know if I should tell you cause you may blab it off to every-"

"You mean to tell me that you are a Inu hanyou , how ?"

"I didn't say that , and you didn't promise ? Hmmph!"Sha , crossed his arms , stuck his nose in the air feigning arrogance.

"Amazing ..Alright I promise just don't expect any of my pocky for it !"

"Okay , yes since you promised you won't tell .. I am a Inu Hanyou ,,but more Inu than I am human because of something -you know I don't remember I recall the bastard telling me years ago , cause it used to be equal but ... Oh, and I appear human only cause of my stupid vib on a stick up his ass Popsicle for a brother !I don't know why I am telling you all of this I am normally not so .."

"Cool ! Can I tell ya something ?"

"Sure what's up ?"

"I got a secret too ? You promise ?"

"Pinky swear !" Sha reached out for his the kid's pinky and shook it .

Without answering the kid pulled off a silver necklace with a small fanged tooth hanging from it , and as it was lifted all the short red hair cut in a goth style immediately puffed out like a q tip pulled into a long goofy ponytail smack dab in the middle of his skull wearing a blue and yellow patterned shirt with brown pants containing suspenders. Soon following after taking in the other male's shock expression knowing that a word wouldn't be spoken for a while, pulled the one of of Ki , his cat, and instead of looking like a strangely deformed house cat with evil intentions it looked as one of the two tailed cat demons you seen in storybooks.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Reluctant Passion

~ Chapter Six~

Pain

By Inuyashas Youkai

_Pain without love .. Pain , can't get enough. Pain , like it rough cause without Pain I feel nothing at all .."_

The kid turned fox kit , seeing the man was shocked speechless , so he started in attempting to tell whatever it was, if roles were reversed , the questions that would be asked , until the man in front of him felt as though his ability to speak had returned.

"I know I have always been like this , until this necklace.. I don't recall whom it was but I know that it was a friend to my mother's and father figure, along with the rest of the ones we at one time traveled with , at least indirectly , and somehow I know that it was meant to keep us safe , but from what and how I don't know ..For me life as it is now wasn't how it always was , I can't explain really because I am going off of what I remember , and that isn't much .."

"Holy fuck ,I don't know how in fucking hell I would even know this but- Shit!"

"What !" the kit asked confused ..

"Um , strange enough I think that I just might know your name and the two tail you have there , but how I know this beats the living shit out of me, so don't even ask..I just saw something in my head , almost like a memory , but not . I heard someone say your name.."

"Go ahead, even though I don't remember mine I forced myself to recall my cats true name , so if you know one of us , its most likely you know the other ..So what do ya have lay it on me !Wait a minute who was it that you saw!"

"I don't know who said it but whoever had seemed to be smiling so she have to be safe right ?Okay the feline's Kirara , and yours is Sh – shippo.."Sha stuttered the last part without knowing why..

"You're right , so it wasn't my mother that would help me remember it was you ! You must know my mother then , maybe a friend perhaps , or something like that!"

"Damn , my head fucking hurts .. I need some aspirin.. I'll be right back kit .."Sha said not being able to say his name again for some reason, and knew by the look when he said it last time not a bit ago that it wasn't liked when runt was used so he went with kit , as he traveled the short way down towards the bathroom.

The kit began searching for something to do , and found a square type thingy , then began playing with it when the stereo came on . At first it made him flinch because it was odd when he had expected the television to come on , but afterwards was flipping through the channels until a song came on reminding him about his mother ..Rocking back and forth , Shippo with Kirara on his lap , humming the tune with his eyes closed until a thud was heard towards the direction the other older male left , and followed by some heated swearing .

Standing up , placing the two tail on the floor to cuddle up with a nearby blanket, before going to investigate , but when he got close the kit could hear some frustrated growls , with some frustrated fucks , and spatted shits ..Leaning up against the door before alerting silently of his presence to the rather seemingly mad one on the other side.

"Sha ? Are you okay ? You didn't get lost on your way out did ya ?"

After a few moments of silence , and during it hearing a tense sigh the other answered..

"Yeah Shippo , I am fine .. Come in .."

Once the door was opened , it gave way to a totally different sight , and more of the one the kit remembered in his etchy memories his mind playing games with itself and confusing the kit himself..Standing there hunched over the bathroom sink was the exact image , almost as if it was taken from long ago after another fight with a different still unknown male, except he wasn't wearing the color red . Although his tousled long silver hair had some blotches of blood within it due to a hit to the head.

"Sha?" Shippo asked awkwardly while shifting his weight from side to side , with switching from foot to foot nervously .

"Calm down, yes who do you think Rr, sorry kit , and don't look at me like that , your right . I am Inuyasha as well ... But there is one thing, well many things but I'll start with one, that I want to try to remember , and I want you to help me !"Sha had explained and corrected touched by remembering that the little brat saw him as his father ..

"Wow , I didn't expect to see you until I saw mother , but it seems that was wrong too.."

"We'll get there , but first tell me what the fuck happened back then , everything is one fucked up blur, and why do you think that I would ever let her die !"

"Maybe you outta sit down for this , and so I can have a moment to think , as to why I said it myself .."Shippo then skidattled out towards the living room thinking of a way to tell him without getting whacked on the head..

Following shortly afterward was a very disgruntled and disappointed looking hanyou , but it was true for some reason he had still held more demonic Jyaki then his human aura. Seeing him seated on the couch next to the kit while rubbing the fur on Kirara's ear , before he spoke again.

"Don't worry Shippo I won't hurt you , and I am sorry that my behavior in the past gave you such thought .. I just want to know because I don't feel her presence anymore , and I haven't , not even picked up on her scent for a very long time .. All I want to know is why ? Did something happen ?"

"It's okay Sha , sorry Inuyasha, but .. Are you sure you really want to know that , because I know as soon as I tell you , you are going to wish you hadn't . It's not pretty. You weren't there when it happened actually we didn't know where you were , but .. We kinda had our ideas , no offense .. "

"Call me whatever ya want , doesn't matter to me I have lived with being called those and much lesser things , so relax.. Yes I really want to know.. Wait I was with K-kikyo wasn't I ? No , please don't tell me it was that , anything but that !"Sha had started to mention , then when things began to click by the way Shippo had said things , he began to shake his head , standing then backing up against the wall in front of Shippo , and slid down it , whispering the word no.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Reluctant Passion

~ Chapter Seven ~

Fate's Cruel Truth

By Inuyashas Youkai

Shrugging his shoulders, Shippo returned with the very little he remembered , but he soon found with by talking about it the more of his memories started to surface, making his skull throb , though it was ignored for the moment ..

"That's what we all thought anyways .. It had been three days since you had left , while Kagome had went home to restock , and she came back the next day , but you never did , then when Naraku came it was .. Bad .." Shippo recollected before looking to a violently sobbing hanyou , knowing the coming fear was proven correct , as if he knew what was to come, as he cried nodding his head for him to continue.

"We weren't alone Inuyasha , there were others , but in the end we found that it wasn't enough.. Sango was taken away from us cruelly, along with Miroku when the bastard finally undid the strings to unveil his undoing with the wind tunnel . Most of Kouga's clan was wiped out by the time Naraku life was ended .. "

"Ka ka – fuck I can't even say her name ! Kagome ! W-what h-happened to h-her ?"

"Mother ... " Shippo sighed tearfully remembering the painful moments of so long ago ,as if it happened yesterday, while the distraught hanyou simply waited like he had nothing more to do..

"It was b-bad w-wasn't it s-she really did d-di-die didn't she ?"the hanyou cried all the more , digging his nails into his flesh within his fists , as he pounded on the floor ..

Nodding once , Shippo stayed silent allowing his old temperamental friend the time to process it , as his eyes strayed to the floor , not being able to look at the lost expression on his face any longer.

Smiling for he had her last moments as she continued to bleed heavily upon his lap, while his mother gave her him her last request, then Shippo began to speak . Looking at the mere broken hanyou , the kit felt sort of bad for the news that only going to come out of his lips , knowing it may destroy him completely .

"It was mother in the end that killed Naraku , but at the cost of her own life . " Shippo whispered quietly then looking up to see if he had heard , and by the look on his face , he knew he had heard him , then continuing onward.

"I remember sharing her last moments with me , and for that I was grateful . She, even though she was bleeding to death on my lap had been more concerned that she was ruining my clothes then she was of the pain or anything she was going through. I told her not to worry about it because I wanted to , at that time I was frantic to keep a hold of that time as long as I could .. Forever if I could , because she was all I had left , and I was losing my mother all over again , but as fate would have it , it wasn't to be .. Once she made her last requests of me , I couldn't refuse her not this time , but I didn't want to let her go either, not her .. So then she gave me the last of what she had , and then not a moment later died violently in my arms , not even knowing what was happening to her anymore after that .." Shippo retold painfully quiet, as the hurtful recollections resurfaced.

"Dammit!" Sha screamed shrilly cuting the air like a knife , and sending chills down the kit's back.

" No ..." Then Sha's faint whisper , as if begging this possibility of his nightmare would soon end..

"You know nobody ever blamed you for it , not even me or Kagome. She knew that when she passed that you had already chosen , and that it wasn't her . Mother asked me to what she requested , and I had done so to a T , Inuyasha . It took me a long time to see the reasons why she did so in the way she did them when it came to the end , but I understood . Kagome saw what she did as a gift to finally do what mother said she was going to do ,and help us end it , so it could never be said that it couldn't be done . She left me with the powers she had remaining to finish the jewel because she wanted me on the other side when it was done so that maybe I could have a chance at a good life with her family . Boy let me tell you she was something , if what mother had given me was her very least then I would say Kagome finally somehow unlocked her full power , because it made my hair stand on end , and at least gave Kagome her last laugh before she didn't know anything ..I did what she said but I don't know how the jewel took it , I mean it was a pure wish but you know how the wish corrupts things. "

"Your wrong ! Both of you idiots are wrong ! Why , her ? Huh ! Why not fucking me !Her being alive, the silly wench coming to our side of the well was the fucking damn gift , not her dying for what ?So that the stupid jewel can be one once again , the hellish piece of crap can burn in hell for as much as I care about it , fuck while were at it Naraku can fucking join it ! Dammit Hell no she didn't have to die for it ! No!"Inuyasha said the last part ,falling to his knees.

"How were we idiots wrong ! You idiot you did die , just not by Naraku , and not at that time , stupid !"

"What !"

"I don't know exactly cause I wasn't there, but I was told after everything was gone, as I was filling Kagome's last requests ! You followed your promise to Kikyo, meeting your demise well before mother met hers.. I hoped you liked your fate burning in hell while I was stuck with the pain of seeing everyone die in front of my eyes !Shippo screamed pissed off , before regaining his composure , sighing before whispering his apology.

"I am sorry Inuyasha , I promised mother to forgive you , and I have , but it doesn't mean that I ain't still angry about it , but really it wasn't your fault even if you were there or not it would've gone the same way.."

"How did she die ?"A shaky faint croak quivered within the small of the living room, nodding once accepting his apology.

"I don't think she was in any pain , more like she was in shock because if she had I don't think mother would have been so casual about everything .."

"That doesn't answer my question, how bad was she ?"

"By the time , I made it to her after all was said and done , in multiple places on her body the insides were exposed ,mother was bleeding heavily . At first I had tried to stop it , holding what was trying to come out from doing so , and I remember screaming for someone to help her , but no one was able to because no one was left to hear me , everyone was gone ..Although it was then that she stopped me with her loving coos , and devoted attention , even as she was dying , telling me she loved me as her went on saying that there was nothing that could be done even if one was around , even Sesshomeru tried but her soul was set on leaving for the pain of such loss was too much on it to find the will to stay. I was promised that I would be taken care of if I went to her time , then wished on the jewel , hence sealing the well. The last requests were specifically for me , and she knew it was wrong for her to ask , cause she said so, and I understood later why it was important to do so when it came down to making the wish , but it took time and Kagome's family to do so . Mother asked me too let her go , with love , and to forgive her for leaving , as well as the others departing before her , even you , Kagome explained that it wasn't your fault that you were only doing what made you happy . That you had every right to do so , even if it wasn't with her , but she still loved you to the very end , as well as all of us who died before her .."

"That's where you id- people were wrong !"Inuyasha muttered while sobbing heavily, and in between dry heaves now knowing the truth

"Inuyasha , please help me understand , how were we wrong? We did everything we were supposed to do ..?"

"You don't understand , Fuck!" Inuyasha sobbed screaming , digging his lengthening claws across the floor ,as the living room carpet fell prey to it shredding down the the bare floor.

"Try Me .."Shippo encouraged .

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Reluctant Passion

~ Chapter Eight ~

Heading Towards Where This Way Goes..

By Inuyashas Youkai

_"That's where you id- people were wrong !"Inuyasha muttered while sobbing heavily, and in between dry heaves now knowing the truth_

_"Inuyasha , please help me understand , how were we wrong? We did everything we were supposed to do ..?"_

_"You don't understand , Fuck!" Inuyasha sobbed screaming , digging his lengthening claws across the floor ,as the living room carpet fell prey to it shredding down the the bare floor._

"She was Mine to protect , my intended mate , and that bastard took what was mine, tearing her to shreds , until there was nothing left of her , and I wasn't there to stop it , and you two forgive me ! Hell even loves me still , as she laid dying with no one to even – " Sha then gasped for air as more bile came up from his throat, choking on it , as he screamed for what was his last knowledge to anything that remained of the small fragments of his lost chosen , who was taken so ...

It was all wrong ..

"Dammit I can't even come close to nothing but extreme loathing , utter hatred for the worthless mutt I've become towards the one who ever had even a morsel of anything more then mere tolerance for what I am or what I was , just because I was too stupid to see all of it was set in motion to take her from me without me being able to have the ability to stop it !All of it could have been stopped , the pain , and oh my god the blood , mate could've lived then , and you wouldn't have to see her die .. I am sorry Shippo , and I want you to forget what mate told you, for it was my fault I should've been there to protect my chosen , even if she didn't know she was . It was still wrong ! She shouldn't have died that way , and for that matter it shouldn't have happened at all. You have every right to be angry with me , until I can prove myself to you , and since your all that I have left , as with you I will stand in and take care of you as well, for Ka- kagome"

"Don't worry about it , mother's now hopefully at peace .."

"That's bullshit , and you know it ,don't do me any favors I know now what I've done .. I really did leave her to die , Oh god Kagome I know that this means nothing to receive a mere spoken apology after the fact , but I am so fucking sorry! You don't know how much this hurts , but I will take every ounce of it as apart of my penance to you . I want to see my pathetic ass destroyed , can't even take proper care of his life mate , but that would be too easy so I will wait however long it takes until your soul feels it can make its way back to me , and then fight like I should've done so long ago for the right to have me stand by your side , just like you always had mine .. Maybe then you can forgive me enough not to hate me as much as I do myself "Inuyasha spoke to whomever would listen , and then again none at all , not realizing he was speaking his thoughts aloud, but hoping that one of those ears that heard belonged to the girl he loved , therefore lost.

"Maybe one day you'll have your chance , Inuyasha . I know she's not ready for it yet , but she will be , that's the reason I came to you to ask for your help Inuyasha ,without originally knowing who you were , and when she is ready I will need help in finding her bringing her back from within the one she was brought back as.."

"Wait , what the hell do you mean! ?"

"Like I said before I know my wish worked , but I don't know how the wish was made in the eyes of the jewel. Or when it would happen , but I felt recently a flutter of energy overcome me , and it only happens when another is brought back , or something occurs with one , and another one involved with the requests of the wish. I think it had came from you within the last few days .. Had anything in particular happen within that time .."

"You mean you wished us back ...?"

"No , not really just wished that one day all of us could be together to have the life we should've had without the business of the jewel , or Naraku. Now answer my question.."

"Oh I don't know just meeting up with Souta coincidentally after his daughter, why ?"

"The oldest one?"

"Yea ! So , I didn't know that he had another child I only met one .."

"If you met Kaggie , then you also made contact with Kagome's soul , our Kagome."

"Wait a minute , I think I figured it out now ! That's why she -fuck it explains everything ! The reasons behind her life the way it was , and has been .. Why she would like to see the shrine destroyed , why she feels afraid to be around me. She feels it ,Kagome knows , just not why ..."

"Yes , this is so , but you really must speak with Souta , there was a lot when I lived there that was not privy to because ever since she was born Kaggie had demonstrated a lot , proving the mere fact of who she was deep inside , but she is afraid not only cause of knowing who we are , but remembering herself , and the memories with it , as its trying to come out .. Something is holding her back from doing so , hell it could be Kagome herself for all we know.."

"Shit ! "

"What?"

"We gotta go then , do you think Kirara will be okay by herself ? "Inuyasha asked while getting himself looking back to normal .

"Yea , lets get the plan 'get mom back ' underway k?"

"Don't you mean my wife , and mom back !"

"Ha ! She's a lot more tougher than she used to be , as you may already tell she only stays with a small group , actually you may know them , and others she just pushes away .."

"Yea I've noticed , but since their isn't any dumb dead bitches or any sneaky bastards in my way , what makes you think that I am going to give up that easily ?She's mine whether she know's it not , and that she'll know it for I have only eyes for her that won't stray to anyone but her !Wait a sec, has she, does she push you away too?"

"Well , yes and no , just like the other two of us she fights against the urge to run because she knows that she can't run hiding for long because we'll find her and we won't give up till we do !"

"Let me guess, Miroku , and Sango ? I need your help Shippo ,I'll do anything to bring her back , but I'll need your help to get her to trust me and let me in. If only just a little bit , can you handle that ?Do they remember anything I wonder" The hanyou then led Shippo outside then towards his car letting them both in..

"Don't know , but I doubt it .. I will try Inuyasha, but I must say that you have your work cut out for you . I am happy to see that you feel the way you do , and for everyone's sake I hope that you stick to it ..Although , as you will soon see as I have things are a little more difficult than it appears, just remember what you told me and you'll be fine , be it because if you don't messing up again we'll never have her back again. "

"What are you talking about !"Inuyasha asked, Starting the engine to his hummer.

"Well from what I have seen that unfortunately it wasn't only us that came back this time around.."

"Hell no not !-"

"Yes , it seems the wish wasn't too picky in that regard so I would be careful , and remember what is that you want with who ..Cause the other will make it hard to accomplish finally being with mother a second time as she did in the first!"

"I don't care about her , Kikyo can rot away to nothing before she even thinks I'll fall for the same old tricks again. No , I was more concerned about the bastard who took Kagome away from me the last time and what I will do if I see him again." Inuyasha then pulled out of the drive squealing the tires towards that of the shrine.

"Good remember that as well when we see her at the Shrine , Kikyo, as the ex nurse who didn't care of her properly when Kagome was younger , almost killing her . "

"I heard about that, that was her! Dumb bitch ,she never learns , but why wouild she be at the Shrine ..?"

"Because in this go round Kikyo is Kagome's sister , ironic isn't it ..?"

"Hahahaha ! No , its perfect ! What better place to show to her what Kagome's place is in my world .. " Inuyasha smirked just knowing all the cruel things he could di to that bitch for taking his Kagome away from him.

"How are you going to do that ?"

"How do you think , make Kaggie, Kagome my wife !"

"Again how are you going to do that ?"

"Well tonight at dinner Souta will see me both as Inuyasha, and Sha . We explain , I ask him for his daughters hand, and there you go .."

"What makes you think she'll agree to this !"

"Because with my mark on her , she can't refuse me !"

"How do you suppose that she'll even let you mark her again ?"

"Just watch , and see what I intend to do to get your mother , and my wife back where she needs to be , besides she didn't know that I marked her the first time . !"

"Yea about that , just how was it that you went about marking her the first time, even a temporary one without anyone knowing ?"

"Oh I think someone knew , just not the one who needed to know.. Well how is a secret , and why she never knew afterwards is beyond me , because after I did I was so afraid that she'd sit me to hell herself once she knew.. "

"Come on you can't just say something and not finish it ..!"the kit reminded.

"Okay okay I'll tell you !"Inuyasha relented stubbornly while turning to hit the freeway.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Reluctant Passion

~ Chapter Nine ~

Sifted Through Old Scattered Memories Of You

By Inuyashas Youkai

_"Yea about that , just how was it that you went about marking her the first time, even a temporary one without anyone knowing ?"_

_"Oh I think someone knew , just not the one who needed to know.. Well how is a secret , and why she never knew afterwards is beyond me , because after I did I was so afraid that she'd sit me to hell herself once she knew.. "_

_"Come on you can't just say something and not finish it ..!"the kit reminded._

_"Okay okay I'll tell you !"Inuyasha relented stubbornly while turning to hit the freeway._

~ Passing Thru The Days Following Your Confession~

During the time after the shock of hearing the wenches confession , the one that he himself kinda knew , but didn't want to push knowing of how much good it would do him , and because of the not having the choice , being taken by Kikyo, but once he heard the words that only now wished weren't spoken. Now that he had , it was turning his whole existence upside down , especially with that of his demon already having such demands on him prior , when it was only a mere guess on how the wench thought, but with it being certain , it only made his already difficult situation much worse.

For starters , the obvious problems with the dangers stood against him if he could only dream of just following what it was that he wished , ignoring all else, but knew he could not for many reasons. Kikyo, Naraku , and the wolf shit were on the top of his list , but it wouldn't make a difference in hell if he didn't survive fighting off the first two , being that he didn't see Kouga as that much of a threat , more of a measly obstacle to overcome. Then , lets not forget the demon factor who would so much as act on the situation on his own accord if he was ever given a chance , and that was why over a short time , Inuyasha started to rethink the fighting strategy due to the fact of refraining from the beast's early release . For if that would ever happen , all hell would break lose , and he wouldn't have to wait for Kikyo to take him in order for him to see it.

Although there were times even with his renewed tactics on being more reserved , and with his training received within his new-found , but still strained relationship with that of his brother Sesshomeru. For awhile his actions did work , but nothing could've prepared him for what had in fact made all his efforts seem to be done in vein for the moment it had , it caused it to be so easy for the beast within to break out of his carefully placed stronghold , and thus made his mark, literally. It appeared with everything he tried to do so far , and continued to appease his demon side in regards to Kagome was for not , because the demon wouldn't give her up as easily as the other two that made him whole, but even though the hanyou knew this , all of it done to prevent such action was made for her benefit , carrying with the knowledge of what he chose to do afterwards.

During the battle that caused it , the group had come upon a demon whom wished to take Kagome from him as his own , and it wasn't that Inuyasha didn't have this problem on a regular basis , or that it was a new thing , but this was different ,The many reasons explaining this had to do with one , and with the help of another causing them to be split up in the matter in many ways, not just physically. Thus the reminders of the presence of Kouga on this one didn't help the matter when the new threat came to his place , even in secret , to challenge him, all the while knowing that this was yet another tactic of Naraku's to placed against them, to test him.

The present suitor was called Aremerea, and upon meeting him , he in the hanyou's eyes was a ignorant bastard, but the very thing that did it in for him , and without any doubt , Kouga no less, proved to be his undoing. While all of them knew at the moment that this ass was under the direct control under Naraku, somehow or another the bastard was able to gain control of Kagome to a point , and because of that was able to direct her to do as it pleased for a short time .It wasn't certain how this was able to be carried out only that it had to with the fact that she had looked into his eyes , and to be the end result causing the words to be spoken from her lips, willingly following after.

"I accept .."

It was after I had to physically remove her from the area that my demon started to surface , and it was only for her safety's sake that I even chose to allow it , thus forgetting at the time what it was that the demon within waited for , as well as openly sought. Therefore within a cave hidden from everything of the outside world , it was just me , and her alone , but it wasn't until hours later once Kagome now out of stupor that she had brought me out from within mine, that I had noticed the temporary mark shimmering clearly as bright as the sun than shone on it .

' Shit!'

On the way back to meet out friends , I was still waiting for her to notice the mark , and then continuously cause me to plummet me to the earth from using many of her sit commands, but that never came . Although I did during our oddly open conversation , ask about what happened back there , with the demon attacking us. Even though I knew that the subject would make her uncomfortable , but I had to know if she was alright , so I made sure once I saw in the expression on her face to the intent I was asking , she returned sighing sadly , then answered only giving a cryptic answer that assured him that she was fine , but it was the look within her eyes that said differently.

"Like the mirror once grasping a hold of my soul , the demon's eyes held mine for a time "

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Reluctant Passion

~ Chapter Ten ~

Learning My Way

By Inuyashas Youkai

In response hearing about what had happened so long ago, to which the kit always wondered never knowing what had occurred with that day , but only overhearing bits , and pieces from Sango and his mother herself. Of course learning this , and never knowing that the hanyou placed a temporary mark on her without her knowledge , didn't make it easy on Shippo for what he mused could be the answer , as to why she never knew of his accidental mark placed on her. Therefore as the silence took over in the small space within Inuyasha's car, so had his nagging thoughts on whether he should tell him, but in the end decided it may prove useful to them now if he knew.

" Um , Inuyasha .. I think there is something that you should now about that , and I only know from accidentally eavesdropping on the two , Sango , and Kagome. "

"What's that ?"

" I think I may know why Kagome never realized what you had done..."

" Okay , so spit it out , kit ! Don't leave me hanging here .."

" I don't think that demons hold had ever left Kagome.. "

What the fuck !?"

" Yea , supposedly whatever it was that was holding her kept coming to haunt her from time to time .."

"Do you know what it was that he was taunting her with ?"

"No , not exactly , but I am trying to remember it was so long ago since then. Oh yea all that was given , when Sango asked was that it was a lure of a promise that held her caught within his eyes during the battle with the demon ."

"A promise of what exactly ?!"

"Something that can't be won , only given , and received, but not something that can be lost, or it was never found. "

" Dammit Kagome, Why didn't you ever fucking say anything !?"

"Inuyasha ?"

" Fuck Me!"

"What ?!Um , No ... Don't tell me that you understand it "

" I think so Shippo .. It was the only thing that I couldn't give her, no matter how much I wanted too ,it's love , but it was the one thing she wanted from me , because for me it all she ever gave , although hers had remained unrequited in the end .."

"Maybe it was the reason why she didn't say anything , ya think ? Not only that but look at it from her prospective I mean she was pulled into another trap by Naraku , and Kagome fell into it . I wouldn't think she would tell you not only for the embarrassment , and hurt from something that wasn't to be, but also fear as to what would be thought of her known to be tricked in such a way. "

" Possibly .. "

Traveling the last stretch of road towards that of the shrine , and on the way stopping to get some flowers for Kaggie , as it seemed with the passing time that it had come to head over , so to accept the invitation to discuss matters . It was also for Inuyasha to reenact what he'd started in the past , thus finishing the claim laid dormant so long ago , and renew it permanently , marking her as his .Although Inuyasha knew it wouldn't be easy , as he gained from the few meetings with his intended in this life, oblivious to what was happening at first , but now that he had , nothing was going to stop him to gather the only thing he came for , and that was to gain the love from a Kagome Higarashi, as well as to make her his wife.

`As he turned down the familiar street holding that of his Kagome's childhood home with only one thought taking over within his brain , while closing the distance to where they would meet once more , and with only her driving him willingly closer to her ,with hopes that she would accept the very thing he had to offer lasting many lifetimes, being the one thing she had waited for in the duration of one of her's.

TBC...


End file.
